


Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too.

by hannigramcracker



Series: Triangulum [3]
Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV), Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: I'm sorry goodbye, Multi, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, cumslut Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramcracker/pseuds/hannigramcracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is away on a case, but gets a particularly enthralling phone call from his boys back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TimmyJaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/gifts).



> Sorry that I can never proofread smut. Also, this is for Mandi who has had a terribly long week at work.

Will's phone rang in his pocket. He felt it vibrating against his hip. This was the third time it had rung in the last fifteen minutes, and now he was starting to worry that something had gone wrong back home. He slid it half out of his pocket and saw that the caller ID read _Lucas_. Will felt his stomach tighten and worry made his blood run cold. He excused himself from the ring of officers he had been standing with and made to hastily answer the call. Before his fingers reached the button, the call ended. He huffed and quickly dialed Lucas's number back. 

It rang twice before Lucas picked up, and what Will heard was not what he was expecting at all. Lucas answered with a thin groan, breath puffing into static through the phone lines.

“Lucas?” Will breathed, heat gathering in his stomach when he heard another voice whimpering in the background. “What's going on?”

“Min skat, _we missed you._ ”

Will's breath was gone from his lungs immediately upon hearing that, coupled with the steady _hnn, hnn, hnn_ of Adam's breathy whines.

“Lucas – I'm...I'm at a _scene._ ” Will whispered into the phone, pressing it tighter to his ear, trying to keep the noises from seeping into anyone else's ears. He looked over his shoulder with a guilty conscience and shifted his weight slightly.

“Oh, I know, my love. We just, we both – _ah –_ we...oh – _Adam..._ ”

Will exhaled sharply, arousal pooling aggressively at the noises he could just barely hear underneath Lucas's voice. There was a bit more static as the phone was shuffled between the two men on the other end. Adam was suddenly breathing into the mouth piece, the sound of it wet and breathy and making the back of Will's neck and the insides of his knees sweat.

“ _Adam-”_

Adam's voice cut him off, even more high pitched than usual, almost every other word accented with a tiny mewl. “Will, you have to get back to your hotel room. There's a surprise in your suitcase. You have to get back and see it. You have to.  _Right now._ ” 

“Adam, I'm at work, I can't just-”

“ _Will, baby, please-”_

Will actually moaned at that. He couldn't help the sound dripping from his lips. Adam hardly ever used pet names, and to hear him begging Will, all strung out and needy – well, that was nearly too much for him. His knees may have buckled if he wasn't standing already pressed to the outside wall of the house he was supposed to be investigating. He held the phone tightly between his shoulder and ear and reached down to adjust the growing problem in his pants. He was going to _have_ to leave if Lucas and Adam didn't stop grunting and groaning on the other line; if he didn't stop imagining their hot breath all over his naked body, tongues snaking around his through, teeth nipping at his collar bones-

_Oh-._

And it was Lucas's voice again, loud and clear in the phone, sounding almost entirely lucid. If Will didn't know what was actually going on, it might have sounded like he was innocently sitting in the living room, eating dinner and watching the dogs. “Call us when you're in the car, Will.”

Will groaned again as the other line disconnected and he put his phone back into his pocket, trying to ignore the way it felt pressed against his already half-hard cock. His eyes were shut tightly, trying to quell his arousal, and he yelped loudly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His eyes flew open to see Beverly, standing and grinning at him.

“That call sounded kind of... _urgent._ ” She teased, pointedly looking down at his crotch with a wink.

Will's cheeks burned in shame and he bent one of his knees, trying to shift his weight and erase the evidence of his problem. But it was too late, Beverly knew. “Why don't you do what they said, hm? Go on back to your hotel. Don't keep those handsome men waiting.”

Beverly nearly pushed Will toward the road and into his car. She all but put his keys into the ignition and buckled him in. Barreling down the road in his car, Will's fingers twitched toward his phone. Keeping his eyes on the road, he hit Lucas's name in his contacts and put the phone on speaker. He set it in his lap and listened as it rang. His call was answered with a lewd moan instead of a hello, harmonized with a low growl beneath it. Will shivered.

“ _Are you on the way back to your hotel now?”_

Will nodded, his hands tightening on the wheel, before he realized that neither of the other men could see him. “Y-yes.”

“How close are you?” Lucas's voice now. Will opened his mouth to answer, but Adam's voice filled the air first.

“ _So close.”_

Lucas laughed and Will's blood pooled beneath his waist. “I was talking to Will, min skat.”

“I'm almost there.” Will answered, his voice husky and breathy all at the same time.

“Good!” Adam's voice this time, gasping. Will heard a slight suckling sound and Adam giggled. Will shifted, moving the seat belt on his shoulder with one hand, keeping the other on the wheel. “You have too look in your suitcase as soon as you get in. Your surprise is in there, it's in the top inside pocket, on the right. I can't believe you hadn't noticed it yet. I was so worried you'd see it and everything would be ruined. Lucas said you wouldn't find it, but I-” Adam was cut off suddenly and Will was left to imagine Lucas's lips roughly taking Adam's, nipping and suckling and drawing out the perfect cherry red in them. He moaned, canting his hips up slightly, rubbing against the lap of the belt.

Will listened to the two of them kissing and touching and breathing for a few more minutes before he called attention to his presence by speaking again. “I'm pulling into the parking lot now. I'll call you back once I get to my-”

“Oh, no you won't. Stay on the phone with us while you walk through the hotel.” Will squirmed, impossible molten heat coursing through his veins. He turned off his car, pocketing his car keys and grabbing his room key out of his wallet before taking his phone off of speaker and pressing it back up against his ear. He could feel the sweat starting to drip from his scalp and onto his phone. He opened his car door and got out.

“Okay. I'm walking to my room.” Will stated, not getting any answer but the sound of more kissing and moaning, and maybe a bit of skin slapping rhythmically against skin. Will walked as briskly as he could, trying to ignore the way the fabric of his jeans rubbed against his cock almost deliciously, creating a semblance of the friction he so desperately needed. Once inside the front doors of the hotel, he kept his head down and tried to get through the lobby as quickly as he could, calling as little attention to himself as possible. He got the elevator – damn his room being nine stories up – and was relieved, until the doors stopped from being closed and another man ran into them.

Will felt his cheeks burning as he closed his eyes, listening to the breathy pants and moans that were starting to get louder on the other line. Will thought about hanging up, but almost as if on cue, Lucas was speaking again.

“Don't you dare hang up that phone, Will.”

Will sighed and made a disagreeing noise, but did as Lucas said. He watched his warped reflection in the silver of the of the door, trying to make himself as small as possible. He shoved his phone even tighter against the shell of his ear when Adam started panting loudly into the reciever.

“Touch me, Lucas. _Please touch me- ah-”_ Will swallowed and shifted, his pants tightening. He was sure that the other man in the elevator could hear everything that was going on on the other line, confined as they were in such a small space. Will began tapping his foot, watching the lights on the buttons glow as they reached his floor. “Are you in your room yet?”

“Soon.” Will ground out, not trusting his voice to say anymore. He was focusing all of his energy on not reaching down to touch himself, not squirming into the air around him. After a few more agonizing seconds, the doors opened with a small ding and Will was out of the elevator in a flash. He practically ran down the hall and fumbled with his key before throwing his door open and slamming it shut behind him. He leaned heavily against it, palming himself for the first time since arousal had begun to stream through him earlier that evening. He moaned loudly, without abandon and almost dropped the phone on the floor, twitching and convulsing with the sensations his hand was providing him, even though his jeans.

“I-I'm in my room now.” Goosebumps broke out on Will's arms. All he wanted to do was tear open his pants and touch himself until he was spraying his insides all of the walls of the shower in his hotel room.

“Good, min skat. You made it. Now go ahead – open up your suitcase.”

Will unbuttoned his fly as he walked across the room, heading to the chair that he had left his suitcase on. He put his phone back on speaker, listening to the movement and the moaning. He guided the zipper around the lip of his suitcase, fumbling a bit around the edges. He lifted the top and saw something laying in the netting. His heart sped up and heat pooled in his stomach, desperately pulsing it's way into his cock when he removed the long object from the suitcase and rolled in his hand.

“I-”

“Do you like it, Will? I- _ah, ah!_ I helped Lucas pick it out. We thought it would be a good idea for when you went away like this.”

Will looked down at the fleshlight in his hands, his breath quickening. He could feel his balls tightening up already. “Shit. Yes.”

“Take off your clothes Will, all of them. And get on your bed. Tell me when you've done that, min skat.” Lucas instructed, and will was hard pressed to disobey. He made quick work of his shirt, not caring if a button flew off here or there. He pushed his pants down over his hips, past his knees, and stepped out of them, leaving his clothing strewn on the floor. He set his phone and the lube that had been in his suitcase as well on the pillows and laid on the bed next to it. He turned and breathed heavily into his phone.

“I'm naked and in bed, just like you asked.”

“Tell me what you want.”

“ _Unh,_ I want you. Both of you. I want you to touch me and kiss me and bite me and I-I want to touch myself, right now.” Will was sliding his hands down the planes of his stomach, traveling over the slight swell. One strayed back up to his chest, tweaking a nipple and moaning, hard.

“Use your gift, Will.” Adam's voice came out, small and breathy. “Use it and pretend it's me. Pretend I'm sitting on top of you and you're _driving into me._ ”

Will whimpered at that, listening to Lucas's answering groan. Will angled the fleshlight in his hand and squeezed some of the lube onto himself with the other. He gasped at the coldness of it, pressing only the tip of his cock into the toy. A shaky breath left his lips. “T-tell me what you're doing.”

Adam whined in response, in a way that Will knew exactly what was happening before he even told him. “Lucas is- _ss ah_ \- he's sucking my dick. And I have t-two fingers inside myself, pretending they're you.”

Will growled hungrily at that. He twisted his wrist and fucked himself further into the toy held tightly in his grasp, hips arching off the bed. “ _Adam,_ you're so tight-” Will breathed, almost losing himself in the sensation. Adam screamed, a thin tiny sound and Will heard the obscene sounds of Lucas sucking Adam and pumping his own cock at the same time. “Fuck yourself harder, Adam. Add another finger.”

Adam gasped out “ _Yes”_ and Will knew he was doing exactly as he was told.

Lucas's voice suddenly broke through the sounds of Adam and Will's breathing. “Put a finger inside yourself as well, Will. That is what I would be doing if I was with you now.”

Will squeezed more lube onto his fingers with one hand before letting Lucas know he had done what he was told with a ragged moan. He barely prepared himself at all before hooking two fingers inside and pushing – up, up, up – pressure on both sides of himself. He brushed against his prostate a few times, listening to Adam's shouts on the other line.   
“I'm going to come, oh _god, Lucas – Will,_ I'm – I'm coming!” Adam shouted and mewled and Will could almost feel his release as though he were sitting on top of him. Will felt his balls tighten up and was surprised that he was not coming immediately. He had fixated on a rough rhythm, pressing into himself in tandem with the way he drove into his new toy. Will was panting, groaning, moaning in turn.

“Take your fingers out, Will.” Lucas ordered, breathless as well, and Will knew he was roughly rubbing his own cock, and Will imagined Adam's fingers on it as well. “Choke yourself with your other hand, but don't stop fucking yourself.”

Will did as he was told, pressing one hand down hard against his neck, feeling his throat bob and shudder beneath him. His own obscene noises were driving him closer and closer to the edge until he was seeing nothing but white, hearing static, spilling all over the inside of his new toy. His hand let up and he heard the tell-tale sounds of Lucas coming as well, reaching up instead to knot his fingers into his hair.

Will's muscles began to slowly uncoil, euphoria settling around him.

“Will?” Adam's voice was timid.

“Yes, love?”

“You liked your toy didn't you?”

“Yes, so much. Thank you.”

“D-did you come inside of it?”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to let it go to waste? I know how much you love how your own cum tastes.” Will heard Lucas gasp in the background and moaned himself. Slowly, he removed his cock from the fleshlight and brought it up to his lips. He could smell his own musk and trembled in anticipation. He purposefully made a show of loudly licking at what his tongue could reach. He was sure his lewd sounds were echoing across the bedroom walls in his house and he was oddly happy about that. He moaned again at his taste and whispered. “I did it, Adam. I licked just like I would have done if it was you.”

Adam hummed gently, and Will heard the blankets being moved around in the bed through the phone. He knew Adam was falling asleep. His skin was cooling rapidly himself and stifled a yawn. There was silence and only breathing for a few moments before Will reached across himself to set his toy on the table and shut his light off. Adam's voice came through the phone one more time, barely a whisper.

“Good night, Will. I love you.”

“I love you too, both of you.”   
“We can't wait for you to come home. Sleep well, min skat.”

Will hung up the phone, rolling over, dirty. He laughed a bit before almost immediately falling asleep, wondering in what part of the universe had smiled on him in such a way to grace him with such wonderful men to call his own.

 

 

* * *

 _"I called her on the phone, and she touched herself. I laughed myself to sleep." -_ Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too by Say Anything

 

**Author's Note:**

> whoops sorry bye


End file.
